Expect the Unexpected
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: This is my entry for the Charm Your Mind Contest on the Charmed Boards. This is post season 2, pre season 3. Prue and Phoebe are out to save a pregnant woman who is carrying a magical. What can they do without the Power of three? A lot... unexpected.


Author: Beth  
  
E-mail: valley_chic2005@yahoo.com  
  
CB Name: Charmpiper2005  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama, Action  
  
Main character/s: Phoebe and Prue  
  
Season: In middle between Post Season 2 and Pre Season 3.  
  
Brief Summary: It begins with a movie and evolves into so much more. Prue and Phoebe must save a pregnant woman from a demon who is out to get her magical baby. This baby is destined to finish evil forever. Will the sisters do anything to save the baby especially without the Power of Three? Story includes side plot revolving around Prue and Andy. Warnings: Mild language, pregnancy and birth details, violence  
  
Expect the Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed, its actors, and Warner Bros. Television Company are in no way affiliated with me or my family. I do not own anything that is remotely familiar from the show. Anything that has come from my head and creativity is copy written. Please note that it has been written especially for the Charm Your Mind and Preserving Prue contests. Thank you.  
  
(c)2002  
  
Author's Note to the reader: This story is pre-season three after Be Careful What You Witch For. This takes place during the month that Piper is with THEM and Leo. The ~*~'s are time lapses. Thank you.  
  
Prue laid her long, raven hair onto the pillow at the foot of her bed. Phoebe snuggled beside her, mesmerized by the horror movie that she rented for them. Prue knew that it was to get her mind off Piper's absence. The fear of demon attacks was becoming more stressful then actually fighting them. Especially without the Power of Three.  
  
The sound of crunching popcorn raged in Prue's ear. This is the price for watching the horror movies with Phoebe. The stabbing of a pregnant woman was portrayed incredibly gruesome.  
  
"Ouch, that has to hurt. I wonder if she really gets stabbed?" muttered Phoebe between the crunching of kernels.  
  
"Earth to the Power of Three! What do you think? I have lost all hope that you'll ever give up believing in the horror movies." Prue sighed, tossing a large piece of popcorn at Phoebe's mouth.  
  
Phoebe giggled and crunched the popcorn with her two front teeth. Smiling, Prue decided to bring up the dreaded conversation about Piper's whereabouts in the midst of all the fun.  
  
"I am sure that Piper would love this movie. Especially because it involves her favorite subjects. Serial killers and kids." The tone of her voice was sarcastic because Piper hated both of these subjects.  
  
"Well, if Piper knew how to call..orb..whatever and let us know how she was, I wouldn't be so angry with her. How could she do this to us Prue? We are lucky that there hasn't been an attack!"  
  
"Don't jinx it Pheebs."  
  
Ignoring her, Phoebe reached for the box and turned over the glossy, black cover and read the title, Expect the Unexpected. She paused and jumped forward, being thrown into a premonition.  
  
*The room was wet from darkness and mist. It swirled around the scene. A young woman, about twenty, brown hair is huddled into a corner of some kind of shop. A blood-curling scream is heard from the background and a flash show the woman struggling against the fire from the energy ball's fury. A cold cackle is heard as well. A wall calendar read September the eighth.*  
  
After being shaken by Prue, Phoebe opened her eyes and felt tears well up.  
  
"There is a pregnant woman screeching in pain from an energy ball. The fire was so intense and I felt the flames on my back. The heat, unbearable. A demon was in there somewhere. I noticed that she wore a triple pentagram. Magical?"  
  
Prue poured a glass of water and handed it to Phoebe. She then moved the Book of Shadows. Determination was written all over Prue's face. Phoebe peered over Prue's shoulder and shook her head.  
  
"We don't even know what the demon looked like. The shadows covered it's face."  
  
"True, but there has to be some reason he wanted to kill a pregnant woman. I mean it might have been because she was magical. There is something more that is bothering me about this demon."  
  
Phoebe fingered through the book and finally stopped. The demon's eyes were red and screamed hate all over them. His black hair was choppy and uneven. The name written under the picture was Kreer.  
  
"Look at this. Kreer, the demon of impregnation? What a word.."  
  
"Keep going!"  
  
"Okay, okay. His power is kill mothers of magical children, take the baby, and destroy the good in them. It ultimately achieves demonizing the child. Abridged version, this dude is the Demon Stork."  
  
Prue rolled her eyes and eyed the page closely.  
  
"Is there a vanquishing spell or potion in there? I pray that we don't need the power of three because Piper is too busy with those meddling Elders F-" Phoebe quickly interrupted her sentence.  
  
"There is good news and bad news. The good news we don't need the Power of Three! Thank goodness for that!"  
  
"The bad news please.."  
  
"Well, there is no vanquishing anything. That is all she wrote."  
  
Pacing, Prue held the book close to her heart. Phoebe eyed at her and couldn't say anything. Finally, the piercing silence broke between them.  
  
"Do you know whether the premonition already happened or what going to?"  
  
"There was a puppy wall calendar on the wall. I remember a black lab and the date September 8th, 2000."  
  
Grasping the calendar in the kitchen in her right hand, Prue struggled to find the date with a shaking finger.  
  
Today is September 7th. We didn't miss her yet."  
  
That leaves us one day. I still have no clue where the premonition was. I can tell you it was at night, maybe early morning? The woman was huddled near a cash register. She worked in a store?"  
  
Prue scooted on the bed and waved her hand, flipping through the pages of the book.  
  
" Magical equals to Occult. I bet she sold Occult merchandise. You said she wore the triple pentagram right?"  
  
Phoebe nodded slightly and snatched the Yellow Pages and ran her long fingers through the binding.  
  
"Occult.. Witchcraft.. Shops? Hmm.. Gotcha! They don't call it the yellow pages for nothing! There are three in San Francisco. Charms in Valleytown. Kellerman's Shop in Sweetwater, and San Francisco's Charming Shop in downtown. It looks like we are going shopping! I hope I can find that Garnet charm that I have wanted!" Phoebe smiled, while motioning the door.  
  
"Hate to burst the shopping happy bubble, I have to work in the morning. The boss said otherwise I am fired and will never do photography in this town again."  
  
Beginning to slip out of the door, Phoebe turned to Prue and looked more serious then she had in years. Her eyes were no longer full of light, but sober.  
  
"Prue, we have to save this woman and her baby. We can't let the Triad get another life to their side. A life with so much to offer the world of magic. We can't loose that beautiful thing to evil."  
  
Before Prue mustered up a word, the door snapped shut. This left Prue's head swirling with different thoughts of the world, her sister, and her life period.  
  
~*~  
  
The light refused to turn green as Prue neared the Charming Shop in downtown. Drumming her long fingers and beginning to have a chance to think, thoughts of Andy exploded her head. There is so much he should of had, but magic ended his destiny too early. Our love couldn't conquer it, but I promise to save this child to continue a destiny Andy would have now. Prue's cell phone began to vibrate on her leather belt. She broke from her trance and flipped the phone.  
  
"Prue Halliwell speaking."  
  
The sound of clicking cameras and frantic people spilled into Prue's ear. The boss' firm voice overtook all other sound.  
  
"Prue, where the hell are you? The models are already here, the shoot was suppose to start twenty minutes ago!"  
  
The deafening screams of her boss were so loud that Prue had to hold the phone away from her ear.  
  
"Mr. Richards, I know. I am sorry, but something came up."  
  
"Something came up? Is this some kind of joke. I have the top modeling photographer here wanting to see your work! You are testing my patience, Prue. It is running a bit short at the moment!"  
  
"I am so sorry, but I can't explain-" Prue retorted, but was interrupted by a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Don't ever try to find work in this town again. I will make sure of it because you have embarrassed the magazine."  
  
  
  
"Please.. PLEASE! I really need this..[click] job."  
  
Prue laid her head on the steering wheel and wiped the sweat off her head. I really screwed this up. In the rear-view mirror, a battered, pink sign came into the light. The Charming Shop-Since 1503. Turning sharply into the dirt pathway, Prue couldn't get out of her mind what was lying ahead. The woman's destiny may have already been cut off a bit early. Before having the guts to lift her body out of the chair, Prue dialed Phoebe, who was on the other side of town.  
  
"Visions ETC. How can I be of service?"  
  
"Pheebs, anything at the Kellerman Shop?"  
  
"No, I asked if the woman was pregnant and she got a bit pissed off. I need to mention she was on the heavy side."  
  
Prue giggled.  
  
"Good one. Insult the woman!"  
  
"I didn't mean to.. let's not go there. Have you found anything interesting? Hot guys? An ugly demon who wants to convert babies to darkness?"  
  
"I am here, just about to get out of the car. Call you back." Prue clicked down on the phone.  
  
Slowly, she began to get up from her seat. Sweat beads bubbled on her pale forehead. She didn't even want think about what was behind the old, chipping paint on the door. It was blue and looked like it hadn't been painted since the store was opened in 1503. The knob needed to be turned barely before it opened almost automatically. The knob was a brass color, but rusted from years of wear and tear. Prue poked her head in and was surprised to what she saw. The shop smelled of sawdust and ginger. Different Occult symbols draped all the walls. A practitioner would be in absolute heaven. Every sort of potion ingredient needed were on the old, cracking wooden shelves. Prue spotted a whole book about the meaning about the Triquetra, the Charmed Ones' symbol. A voice broke the paradise Prue was in and brought her back to Earth.  
  
"Blessed be. May I help you with something?" called a voice from behind several large books in the corner.  
  
Panicking and not be able to come out and say, "A bad ass demon is going to come and kill the baby," Prue rushed to the Lucky Charms.  
  
"I..um.. need one of these for my sister."  
  
The woman popped out of her corner, smiling. She was a beautiful, brown woman with bright, blue eyes. Her clothing showed the years of the shop. It was a ivory colored peasant shirt with a brown, handmade skirt. It fell to the ground. Her hands cradled the charm carefully, fingering each bead one by one.  
  
"Ah. This one is special. Funny you should pick this particular one. Not the prettiest, but the most powerful of all my charms. It came from the kidney stones of a lamb and were coated with pure silver. It gives the wearer fertility. Is your sister expecting or trying to become pregnant?"  
  
Prue snatched the charm back and dropped it back in the box.  
  
"No, of course not. Not Phoebe.. I thought it was..um.. a good luck charm."  
  
The woman smiled and then laughed a bit.  
  
"Well, I can tell you the fertility charm worked. I placed the charm under my pillow and became pregnant with a girl. Only weeks left until she is to be born. Now about your good luck charm, try this one. It shows the wearer a power to find a true destiny. It is granite with a coating of melted rabbit's teeth. A good find. No one just like it."  
  
Prue ran her long, French manicured nails over the charm and preceded to the checkout counter.  
  
"You said you were pregnant. Congratulations. I would never be that good at being a mother."  
  
"Thank you. I am a bit scared for her. Her father left when he found out that.." the woman began, but faded off. She quickly bagged the bracelet and typed in the shop code.  
  
"That will be $35.00 for the charm."  
  
Prue shelled out her wallet and put out the thirty-five dollars.  
  
"I want to know what happened to her father please. It could help.."  
  
Appalled, the woman began pushing Prue out of the store.  
  
"Stay out of my business for good. I don't know who the hell you are, but I don't want anything to happen to my baby. There is too much going on already."  
  
"I am trying to help.. please.." The door slammed in Prue's face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well at least you had better luck then me. The fat woman almost kicked my ass." said Phoebe who brought two hot tubs of water to soak their feet in.  
  
"Something was defiantly wrong. One minute she gabbed about her baby and as soon as the father was brought up, the woman kicked me out of her store. I looked on the web and the owner's name is Belinda Sico. The store has been in the family since its opening in 1503." Prue breathed as she dipped her feet in the hot water.  
  
"I would really like to see her to make sure she was the girl in my premonition. Tomorrow is the day the attack is suppose to happen."  
  
"We can try going back to talk to her. I am not thinking she will spill. Oh, I picked this up for you. You owe me thirty-five dollars. It is a charm that induces the powers to find one's destiny."  
  
Prue reached into the brown paper bag and picked up the granite charm. Phoebe smiled and grabbed it.  
  
"This is so cool. I am going to-" Phoebe giggled as she jumped into a premonition.  
  
*Belinda using her power to flip the calendar to September 8th, as she closed the store. Kreer steps into the scene and launches a fireball, killing her. The clock chimes 12 midnight.*  
  
Phoebe dropped the charm down the ground, shattering it. She sat there with glassy eyes, unable to comprehend it. Prue shook her with a trembling hand.  
  
"Pheebs, what did you see?"  
  
"We need to go to the shop now. Belinda dies at midnight. We only have twenty minutes."  
  
~*~  
  
Prue rushed in the shop after hearing a piercing scream in the distance. Swinging the door open with her power, Prue spotted Belinda huddled in a corner with Kreer holding up her hand with a energy ball at hand.  
  
"Hey Mr. Demon, the baby isn't due yet!" screamed Prue before hurling Kreer into a wooden shelf, with large necklaces on them.  
  
Belinda shot up quickly and froze him. Phoebe stared at Prue in utter disbelief.  
  
"Y-Y-You have powers?" Phoebe stammered out.  
  
"Of course I do. How else would I be able to protect myself all these years? Ever since I found out that this child is destined to become one of the most powerful witches ever and will finish evil forever."  
  
"I don't understand this. My premonition forecasted death with a heavy chance of showers. It hasn't been wrong since."  
  
"You need to come to the manor with us. We can protect you."  
  
Belinda snatched her hand out of Prue's arm. Stepping back, Belinda showed her an amulet. It had blue crystals studded in the core. It shot out a green-neon force field.  
  
"Who the hell are you? If you are working for the Triad, I will kill you."  
  
"We are trying to find them like you. My sisters and I are the Charmed Ones."  
  
Prue approached her cautiously. The amulet's glow shined into her eyes, blinding her.  
  
"I thought the Charmed Ones were fairy tales. Not real. The Warren Prophecy would never come true."  
  
"Hello, here we are. Apparently Melinda didn't lose all of her marbles. I think.." Phoebe muttered from the corner.  
  
Belinda waved a hand over the amulet and the glow vanished. She stuffed herbs and potions in her purse.  
  
"What are those things? They look umm.. a bit dangerous."  
  
"My trust hasn't been earned yet. Just in case.  
  
Phoebe eyed Prue with the "She is a crazy idiot" look and Prue nodded. In her head, Prue kept the determination that this baby was to be saved for Andy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, give me a premonition please.. Let's go, premonition morphing time!"  
  
Phoebe went on a touching spree with any object in the attic with a remote connection to the demon or a baby. Belinda stood there, frozen as Prue wrestled through the pages of the Book of Shadows.  
  
"If you are the Charmed Ones, aren't there suppose to be three of you?"  
  
"Piper isn't here right now and hasn't bothered to let us know if she is alright. Leave a message at the sound of an orb, and she will get back to you as soon as she can. She may not be able to due to being killed by her two sisters." yelled Phoebe from across the room.  
  
"What Phoebe is trying to say is that Piper is unreachable right now. You want to trust us, but confusion clouds your sense of judgment. If we were evil, wouldn't you be dead already? Please trust us. It may save the baby's life."  
  
Belinda swept across the room and landed at a rocking chair, out looking the horizon of the city. As she laid on her arms, Belinda's voice whispered a tragic past.  
  
"I lived most of my life here in San Francisco. My family line began here. A person can tell that from the old shop in town. That was my mother's side of the family. My father, a mortal divorced her after finding out she was a witch. He took me to live with him. I first started showing signs of powers when I turned fourteen. My father discouraged the use of it or training. For years, the powers grew within me and I ignored it. All the good I could have done was wasted. Gregory, a mortal came into my life through my father three years ago. Gregory was heavenly. Our love grew and I became pregnant. The truth spilled out when my mother wrote me a letter. It told of the shop that I was to inherit. Gregory left the next day out of town."  
  
"That's awful. It must of left you heartbroken."  
  
"My heart crumbled when Gregory left me that note saying that he couldn't handle being married to a witch. Lizanna Summer kept me strong and because of her upcoming birth, I decided to inherit the shop and rekindle my Wiccan roots. I even chose a wiccan name for her. The original name we wanted was Jessica Alexandra. I then came up with Lizanna Summer. Lizanna for my grandmother who was wiccan and Summer, short for Midsummer's Night, a sabat."  
  
Prue's heart sank into her chest. So much bravery. If I could have only done something else like that. Slowly, she began jotting down a spell.  
  
"This should do it. Pheebs, could you mix a little magic up?"  
  
"Prue, I need some fleshy stuff. I told you to buy it. We are all fresh out of demon skin."  
  
Prue scrunched up her face and smiled a bit.  
  
"I know my sister. She whips up magic all the time.."  
  
Phoebe shrugged and then nodded.  
  
"I could make a potion replica of a power. Like Piper's freezing power or something like that. Let me find my potions book."  
  
Phoebe flew out of the living room, leaving Prue and Belinda face to face. Prue saw the hopeless look in Belinda's eyes.  
  
"Belinda, you need to stay with one of us at all times. It may save your baby. How are you with potions?"  
  
"What can I do to help?"  
  
Belinda followed Phoebe into the other room, leaving Prue searching for an answer that wasn't there to begin with.  
  
~*~  
  
Prue's eyes fluttered open and scanned around the area. Nothing looked too different around where she was. As Prue attempted to get up, she couldn't do it. Thousand pounds seemed to be added on to her. Finally, she lifted herself up and wobbled around. Nothing to worry about, I am just a bit sore is all. Prue moved to go downstairs and into the kitchen to see if Phoebe and Belinda were still concocting potions. The kitchen appeared far from what Prue was expecting. The potion ingredients splattered all over the floor and Phoebe laid there with black and blue eyes. One was missing. Belinda was nowhere to be found on the floor. Prue cradled Phoebe and shook her awake. There was a bit more difficulty balancing Phoebe on her stomach. Slowly, Phoebe's eyes snapped open and looked into Prue's eyes.  
  
"Prue, oh my god. The demon attacked- I couldn't-" Phoebe sputtered out, panicking.  
  
"Phoebe, it is alright. Where is Belinda?"  
  
"I don't know. I levitated and kicked Kreer. The impact struck and knocked me out. Next thing I know, I was here with you. Look at the curtains and the floor near the door."  
  
Prue heaved herself up and examined the marks on the door. Energy balls destroyed both Melinda and the curtains. The accusation proved itself by the evidence of scorch marks.  
  
"She's long dead from the energy ball. Scorch marks tell the tale. I guess the baby went along with her. I can't help but feel guilty. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I could have fought off the attacker. She is gone and there isn't much we can do about it. So much good that Lizanna could have done is now wasted."  
  
Phoebe stared at Prue as she spoke. Something was not right in the way Prue stood. She looked quite larger and rounder then usual.  
  
"You may have helped her more then you think. Notice anything a it different Prue? Anything about your body that looks a bit off?"  
  
As she ran her hands down her body, Prue noticed an extra curve along the outline. Phoebe approached her and touched her with a finger. She smiled sarcastically and took Prue's hand.  
  
"Hunny, you might want to sit down for this one."  
  
"Pheebs, what is it? Is something seriously wrong with me?"  
  
Phoebe sat on a bench next to Prue. The sun coming into the windows lit up her face as she spoke soft words.  
  
"I think you might be pregnant with Lizanna."  
  
Jumping up, Prue grabbed her hands and stormed out of the room.  
  
"This can't be happening. Not now. Not today. Andy died a year ago."  
  
"I remember one thing from last night. When we began to work on the potion, Belinda muttered a spell when I was in the other room. I think it might be the power switching spell. She switched her pregnancy to you."  
  
Prue swung her arm and used to her power to send a picture off the wall. The frame shattered all over the hardwood floor. Grabbing her hand, Phoebe pushed her onto the couch.  
  
"This is not the way to handle this. She did it to protect the baby. Belinda realized that it was important to save the baby and sacrificed herself for it. She understood that you could protect the baby because you are Charmed. Quit it and take charge for the situation!"  
  
Large tears fell down Prue's cheek and she buried her hands into the palms of her head. Phoebe put her long fingers onto Prue's shoulder and gripped it tightly. She moved away from Phoebe and shook her head.  
  
"Don't you understand Phoebe? I am so sick of having to be the mother or the responsible one. It is so hard! Andy died a year ago. He said to me once that it wouldn't work out because I was a witch and if it was a girl, she would be a witch too. Stay away from me. I need to be alone."  
  
Prue flew out the door and into the convertible, leaving Phoebe to figure out by herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can I have some cosmic help here?" called Phoebe as she tore through the book.  
  
The wind gathered itself and swung the book to the power switching spell and a sticky note was hidden on the page. It was Belinda's handwriting.  
  
"What's mine is yours, What yours is mine, Let my gift of life cross the line, I offer this to share, and a life everywhere."  
  
The prospect and risk of Prue being pregnant filled Phoebe's mind. She knew that the demon was coming after her when Kreer figured out the wrong witch was dead. Grabbing her cell phone, Phoebe pounded on each key with a shaking finger.  
  
"Pheebs, what do you want?"  
  
"Listen to me. You are a target Prue. Get home now. I found the power switching spell all rewritten in the book. We can reverse it and-"  
  
Prue's voice shook on the receiving end of the phone. Phoebe didn't need a premonition to know what Prue would say next.  
  
"I can't. Belinda wanted to make sure that the baby was safe and cared for. I am going to keep my end of the bargain and protect this baby."  
  
Phoebe grinned as she bundled up more potion ingredients.  
  
"A motherly insticint showing through huh?"  
  
"I just want to protect this baby is all. It doesn't mean we are going keep it when it is born. Oh man.. does this mean I am the one going through sixteen hours of labor?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Ouch.. Why do I always have be the mom?"  
  
"You were born to be the mom silly."  
  
Phoebe shut off the phone and began to mix her potion for the demon. Through this, she hummed "Rockaby baby."  
  
~*~  
  
Prue trudged into the door and threw herself onto the couch. Oh, how her ankles ached. She stroked her oversized stomach a few times. Suddenly, Prue felt a kick inside of her.  
  
"Oh. Phoebe, I felt a kick in my stomach!"  
  
Phoebe rushed in and began to laugh.  
  
"I am going to say that she wants to play football in your tummy or wants to kick some demon ass! I wonder if her dad played any type of sports?"  
  
Pushing her, Prue attempted to come back to the main subject of the conversation.  
  
"How is the potion going? Any ingredients missing?"  
  
"I am just about done. We have the vanquishing potion and spell. All we need is the demon to come after the baby is born."  
  
"This baby still has about two more weeks to be born. I highly doubt the demon is going to be nice enough to wait through the baby shower and the delivery room. Kreer will attack much sooner rather then later."  
  
"How are you going to be able to fight in your condition? I mean you can't those high kicks anymore Prue."  
  
Prue rolled her eyes and continued to lay down.  
  
"I still have my power. Telekinesis is pretty awesome by itself if I do say so myself."  
  
"Don't be cocky, be careful. Your stomach is prime target for Kreer. Nothing will stop him once he finds out Lizanna is still alive."  
  
"Thanks for the replay, but I have been viewing this episode too. Phoebe, I am fine. We will kick this demon and vanquish his sorry ass all the way to Pizza Hut. The plan runs like we always do."  
  
"Only difference is that you are oversized and unable to show off some kung fu fighting. Can I be the first one to say that we are incredibly screwed?"  
  
Flipping back her long, raven locks, Prue flipped out the crumpled piece of stationary paper. The long cursive strokes read the vanquishing spell in a circular motion. At the same time, Phoebe slipped a small green bottle into her palm. Both sisters watched cautiously the stained glass front door. They both knew the demon would bounce through that door at any moment.  
  
~*~ A week Later..  
  
Prue grabbed her knees and followed each raindrop with her fingers on the window. It had been over a week since the first attack and no word or sound from Kreer. The baby keep grower and this meant Prue needed to adjust quickly to her new body and lifestyle. Morning sickness happened everyday, but there was a bright side to that. Prue wouldn't need to eat any of Phoebe's terrible cooking. At that moment, Phoebe slipped into the room and flopped onto Prue's large bed.  
  
"Hey. How's it going Big mama?"  
  
"It's going. I just have to keep the thought in my head that this baby is safe because of me. If I don't hold onto that, I may go crazy being cooped up."  
  
Phoebe grinned slightly and began to read on Prue's bed. It gave a sense of peace that there wasn't anything to worry about now. This moment lasted a lifetime. No interruption could replace the feeling of peace in the room.  
  
"Phoebe, I wonder if this is how Mom felt before having each one of us. The anxiousness, peace, and love for this child. It's a feeling that a person cannot even imagine."  
  
"I know, Prue. Every mother-to-be blossoms is like that before the baby is born. At least, that is what I did background reading for class. I wish I had even an ounce of that feeling."  
  
"You will when the time is right. It makes me really want Piper here right now. I pray to anyone that she is all right with Leo and them. If they lay a finger on her, I will-"  
  
"Calm down or you could stress out the baby."  
  
Prue stood up and began out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, and that is all I need to do."  
  
Phoebe watched Prue wobble on her feet down the stairs. She made sure that Prue made it downstairs. Phoebe then began to read her book again.  
  
A few hours passed between all this and both sisters went on their separate tasks, being completely sure to stay in each other's reach. The afternoon stayed pretty uneventful. Finally, Phoebe heard a rumble and scream from downstairs. She levitated downstairs and saw Prue standing proud in a corner with her arm flying around. Kreer's eyes turned a red color at the sight of Phoebe and Prue swung her arm again and sent him into a wall.  
  
"Grab the potion and the vanquishing spell on the table! Hurry!"  
  
Phoebe made a jump for the crumpled piece of paper and barely missed an energy ball being thrown on a direct route to her head.  
  
"HEY! I already had my hair blown dry this morning!" yelled Phoebe as she ran over to Prue.  
  
Prue yanked the bottle from Phoebe and shattered the glass of the potion into the demon's eyes. They both began to chant the spell from opposite ends of the room.  
  
"Demon of impregnation will end his suffocation, of all children of good, guess what? You're dead in our hood."  
  
Kreer's shrieks filled the air as chunks of his body were thrown in a explosive bal. Prue held onto to Phoebe's hand tightly as the explosion died down. All of a sudden, there was a small pop and Prue felt water dripping down her leg.  
  
"Phoebe, my water broke!"  
  
~*~  
  
The next few hours whirled through Prue's eyes. she didn't remember much after the ambulance picks her up from the manor and screeched down the road to San Francisco Memorial. One EMT mentioned something about Lamazine breathing which Prue knew nothing about. She had only found out she was pregnant a week ago! Phoebe grasped her hand tightly through it all. Something kept bothering Prue about the baby. What in hell was she going to do with it after the baby was born? Adoption? Foster care? Prue even considered keeping the baby. I couldn't keep the baby. Not in a life like mine. That life is so complicated that I have trouble keeping it straight. Just think how it could be for a young baby.  
  
"Prue, wake up. We are in the hospital." Phoebe whispered into Prue's ear.  
  
"Miss Halliwell. I have to ask you to sign this. Your sister Phoebe made it clear that you intend to give the baby up."  
  
Prue shook her head and pushed the papers away. Phoebe stared at her in absolute shock and terror.  
  
"Prue, what are you doing?"  
  
"I can't think about this right now. This baby needs to come out NOW!" shrieked Prue in pain.  
  
Three doctors rushed onto the scene and pushed Phoebe away. She followed them, however into the Maternity ward. She could spot Prue's pained face anywhere.  
  
"You have to breathe hard and push. This baby is ready to come out!" yelled a doctor from across the room.  
  
Prue gripped the hospital bed and pushed harder then a forceful kick against a demon.  
  
"One more!"  
  
Again, Prue jumped out of the bed and pushed. The doctor smiled and a baby's cry was heard from across the room. Prue laid back in her bed and grinned.  
  
"Congratulations Miss Halliwell. You have a healthy baby girl."  
  
The little girl bundled up into Prue's arms and she grinned at her.  
  
"Hello Lizanna Summer Halliwell. Welcome to the world."  
  
The doctor came in again with a stack of papers. Phoebe stood behind him and nodded her head.  
  
"I have to you sign these papers, Prue. If you want to give this child away to an adoptive family."  
  
"I don't know. I need time."  
  
"There is a family waiting out there for their new daughter. This is important to decide now."  
  
Grabbing the papers, Prue contemplated what she had to do. Get a grip and sign the papers. She scribbled her signature and handed the nurse Lizanna. She made one final request.  
  
"Please name the child Lizanna Summer. It is extremely important."  
  
"I will check with the parents. You are allowed to meet them if you want."  
  
"I don't want to. I just want Lizanna to be safe with a regular family is all."  
  
Phoebe ran over to her sister and hugged the guts out of her sister. All that they had been through was over. The baby was safe and so was everyone else.  
  
"It was so hard letting go, Pheebs. This little girl smiled at me. For a moment, I started to believe that she was my daughter.  
  
"It was love."  
  
Prue grinned as she looked out of her room window and spotted a young couple with Lizanna. They gathered around the small presence of the girl and grinned. Tears glistened on their eyes. Prue couldn't but feel good inside for doing the right thing for Lizanna and the right thing for the family.  
  
~*~  
  
"Prue! You are going miss your job if you don't hurry up! I am already late for my ethics class!"  
  
"Yea, don't sweat it. I am coming."  
  
Flying down the stairs, Prue snatched her keys and Phoebe quickly followed straight behind her.  
  
"Hold on, I have to grab the mail. I am suppose to be getting something from Italy on my photography."  
  
Phoebe was already in the front of the car, trying to shuffle through her notes for class.  
  
"Please make it fast! One more class missed and I am so kicked out!"  
  
Flipping the mailbox lid open, Prue sorted out the mail. Bills, bills, a letter for Piper, and a letter from Lizanna's adoptive parents... A LETTER FROM THEM! Prue's hands almost tore the envelope into pieces are she opened it up. It read:  
  
Dear Prue, I hope that I am not bothering you with this letter. Life for you is busy and I hope that you don't feel like this is an invasion of your privacy. Michael and I just wanted to assure you that Lizanna Summer is in excellent hands. Those baby blue eyes have a twinkle that makes me want to cry. We decided to keep the name that you asked for because we will never be able to thank you enough for giving us this bundle of joy. As you know, I am not able to have children and adoption was the only way to have a child romp around our lives at all. Luckily, we have been blessed. As soon as Lizanna is old enough, we plan to tell her that she is adopted. You two will meet and hopefully, be an active member of her life. You are welcome in our family anytime because you are truly our family. Sincerely, Kelly and Michael Tucker  
  
"Look at this! A letter from Kelly and Michael!"  
  
Prue ran all the way over to the car and showed Phoebe the letter. They both shared the excitement over the letter all over again and goggled at the picture.  
  
"She has your blue eyes Prue. Lizanna looks like you."  
  
"Let me drop you off at class. There is something that I have to do."  
  
~*~  
  
The cemetary always gave Prue the shivers. Today's bright mood lit up the area and directed Prue where she wanted to go. The marble foot stone gleamed from a beam of light bouncing off of it. Prue laid down a single, white rose and kneeled towards the lettering. She outlined each word with her finger.  
  
Andrew Trudeau 1969-1999 Loving son, husband, man and co-worker "Life is too short to waste, unless wasted on love."  
  
That saying was Prue's idea for the tombstone a year ago. That described their whole relationship in a simple phase. Staightening up, Prue remembered why she had come in the first place. She slipped the picture of Lizanna out of her pocket and pinned it up on the foot stone.  
  
"This is our baby Andy. I wish you could have been alive to live the dream of a normal life with a normal family. I am so sorry I killed you. If there had been anything to save you, I would have tried! You died for me. I miss you so much! Andy, I love you."  
  
Prue gripped the foot stone and cried. She cried for Andy and Lizanna. A future that was never meant to be. 


End file.
